jax and emma- love story
by kawaii bunnies
Summary: What happens when emma decides that jax is way more interesting then daniel and andie decides that she likes jax too? A love triangle of course! Based on every witch way season 2 with refrences to season one pairings emma/jax andie/jax (onesided) and daniel/andie rated t because I don't know what I'll write in the future
1. Chapter 1

Jax p.o.v

"Beep beep beeep" I groaned and slammed my fist on the alarm clock next to my bed making that obnoxious sound. Why did my dad insist on getting possibly the loudest alarm clock ever made? I rolled over onto my back and sighed. "New country, new school, just great..." I thought aloud. Unfortunatley my dad picked just that moment to walk by my door. "Jax are you awake in there? Come on, don't wanna be late for your first day at Iridium high!" I sighed again. " yes dad I'm up" I said getting out of bed and stretching. I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower which was, as usual, cold. Curse my early bird, warm water stealing father. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth, then I got dressed. I winced as I put on the uncomfortable school uniform, but it turned into a smile as I pulled on my leather motercycle jacket and combat boots. At least they made this uniform a little bit better. I headed down the stairs and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. " hello jax, come sit down and have some... " he started to say but I had already grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. I walked down the driveway, finishing my granola bar in two bites, and making my way to my motercycle. "Hey baby." I said to it as I put a hand on the cool black and red metal. I grabbed my helmet, started up my motercycle and drove down the street for my first day at iridium high.

Emma p.o.v

"How was your summer?" my best friend andie asked, walking next to me as we made our way to iridium high. "It was great, did lots of scrapbooking, hex taught me a lot of new spells, had a ton of fun dates with daniel," I said. I still couldn't believe that daniel was my boyfriend. Just thinking about it made me giggle and squeal with joy. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Andie asked, looking at me with a confused expression. "Oops sorry just thinking about daniel" I giggled again. Andie just rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, if he's all you're going to talk about this year then leave me out" she said. "Alright I promise not talk about him so much if you don't talk to me about zombies and video games." I said crossing my arms. She thought about it for a second,then stuck out her hand "deal" she said. I shook. We didn't talk for the rest of the way to school. As we walked up to the big double doors, I heard a roaring engine behind me. I turned around, seeing a boy who was about our age pulling into the school parking lot. I watched as he parked and pulled off his helmet. He had straight black hair, and gray eyes. He was pretty tall and muscular too. He was really cute. Wait why was i thinking these things? I was with daniel! "Wow!" Andie said beside me, breaking my trance. "That is such a cool bike!" "Yeah I guess" I said nervously still focusing on its rider. "Come let's go inside I said" pushing andie towards the door. " but...but... its so cool! Just give me a few more seconds to enjoy its bueaty...no alrighty then." She said as I pushed her through the doors. "Well," I said, taking a deep breath. " time for our first day of sophmore year..."

Please review I really want to know if I'm a good writer or not :3 please keep in mind that I will take some scenes from the show but I will adding A LOT of changes so anyway byeeeeeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

Andi p.o.v

As soon as I saw that new boy take off his helmet my heart fluttered. I just stared at him. He was really really cute in my opinion. I glanced over at Emma and saw her staring at him too. She looked over at me. " look at his bike its so cool!" I said, trying to cover up the fact that I was looking at him too. It was a pretty sick bike, but who would stare at that when the rider looked this good? We stood there for a few more seconds gawking before Emma started to pull me inside." Wait! Can't I just look at it for a few more seconds?" I asked. I pouted as she pulled me through the doors. "Well, here goes our first day of sophmore year" she said, but I was barely listening. That straight black hair, those gray eyes..."stop it andi!" I thought, mentally slapping myself. Since when do I dream about boys?! " so our lockers should be in the left wing of the school...Andi are you even listening?" She asked, waving her hand in my face. "Yeah, lockers,right wing" I said swatting her hand away. " I said left wing" she said, looking at me with a confused expression. "What's up with you this morning? You usually don't go that nuts over motercycles..." "I'm just...stressed." I said quickly "sorry gotta go, don't wanna be late to class in the first day! "I said, hurrying down the hall, leaving emma with a worried look on her face.

Emma p.o.v

"What was up with andi this morning?" I thought as I sat in my first period history class. I just sat there in silence for a moment until I heard someone calling my name. "Emma Alanzo, Emma Alanzo, please report to the principals office, thank you" I heard over the loud speaker. I groaned and slid out of my chair, grabbing my bag and heading towards the principals office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the last chapter I'm uploading for today and I'll work on chapter 4 tommorow sorry its so short :(

Emma p.o.v

" Hi dad I'm mean principal alanzo"I said correcting myself after noticing someone sitting across from him. "Hello Emma, this is Jax a new foreign exchange student, and I need you to schedule show him around school." He said, a little too excitedly. I gasped when the boy turned around (finally) to look at me. It was the same boy on the motorcycle this morning. "Hi Emma" he said in a very sexy sounding Australian accent. "Hi" I mumbled nervously. "Ok jax so here's your schedule and student I.d" my dad said, breaking the awkward moment. "Now both of you out, i've got work to do" he said, shooing us with his hands. "Ok so where to first?" He asked. "I guess we can start at your locker" I said shyly. "Dont be so shy love" he said, tilting my head up with his finger "I dont bite" he added giving me this adorable little lopsided smirk. "Um so your locker is down this hall" I said gently taking his schedule out of his other hand. He followed behind me like a puppy while I showed him all his classrooms. As we reached his last classroom, math, we bumped into someone who I particularly didn't want to see at the moment. " hi Daniel" I said blushing a little bit . " hey emma, who's this" he said looking at jax with a smile. "This is jax, he's a foriegn exchange student " I said steping aside so they could shake hands. "Um jax this is daniel, my boyfriend" I muttered. I still couldnt get used to calling him that. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment on Jax's face but I guess I just imagined it because when I tuned back into the conversation they were talking about swimming. " yeah we've got a swimming team" daniel was saying. They talked for a few more seconds until the bell rang. "Well I guess I'm off to second period" Jax said grinning. "Bye" daniel and I said as we watched him walk down the hall. As soon as he was gone daniel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the deserted hallway that nobody used anymore. "Why are we here" I asked him, confused. "So I can do this" he said and then kissed me. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the spark that I felt every time we kissed but it never came. When daniel finally broke away, I looked into his eyes. They had turned gray. "What the heck?" I thought. They were usually hazel. I blinked and they returned to thier normal color. I shrugged "mabye it's the lights playing with my eyes"I thought. "I gotta go to class" I whispered. "Ok see you later" he whispered back I hurried down the end of the hall. "Emma, what were you doing down that hall" I heard my dad from behind me. I slowly turned around. Just at that moment daniel appeared from the dim lighting of the hallway. My dad looked from me to him with anger in his eyes. " to my office, now. Both of you"


	4. Chapter 4

Jax p.o.v

As I walked into my second period class everyone turned to look at me. Well everyone except this one girl who was looking down at her lap. "Hello! You must be Jax, the new foriegn exchange student! Welcome to Iridium high!" She looked at the class and her smile fell. " Class! Have you no manners? Say hello to our new student!" "Hello" the class mumbled. "Alright you can go take a seat next to andi in the back" she said pointing to the girl who was sitting by herself. I nodded and headed to my new seat.

Andi p.o.v

I was sitting in second period science when I heard the door open. I looked up but when I saw who it was I blushed and looked back down at my lap. It was that boy from this morning! I ignored his conversation with mrs. Newman until I heard my name " you can sit next to andi"

My heart started beating faster as he walked down the row. "Hey" he said in an amazing austrailian accent as he slid into the seat next to me. "Hi" I mumbled. "My names jax, nice to meet you Andi." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shook. "Wow you've got a strong grip for a girl" he said giving me this cute little lopsided grin. "Hey I'm not a girl,well I mean I am but I'm not a girly girl." I said. He laughed. "Ok so you're not a girl you're a boy. Got it." He said, still grinning. "No!" I said, giggling. Wait giggling?! I never giggled! Giggling was for prissy, pink-loving, girly girls. We were silent until jax said "you have a really nice laugh. Why do I get the feeling you don't do it often?" He cocked his head a little, making him look even cuter. "Um so you're australian. That's cool I've always wanted to go there." I said, breaking the awkward moment. " yeah I moved here two weeks ago with my dad" he responded. I almost asked about his mom but I stopped myself. Usually when people left out one of their parents that meant something bad had happened to them. The bell rang "what class do you have next?" He asked me. I glanced at my schedule. "English" I replied. "Same." He said grinning.

After school in emma's room

Andi p. o .v

Later, after school, i was in emma's room lyinh on her bed while she paced back and forth, ranting about her father. "I can't believe him!" She yelled "I'm not allowed to see daniel for two weeks! I mean we weren't even doing anything,we were just kissing!" I nodded even though I wasn't paying attention. ( I know we made a deal before about her talking about daniel, but she was really upset so I let her talk.) She yelled on and on but I barely heard a word. I was too busy thinking about Jax. We had a lot of fun together today, since we had almost every class together. I learned that he lived close to school with his father, that he had no pets ( his motercycle was hard enough to take care of) and that his favorite color was navy blue. He had told me at the end of the day that I was really cool and that we should hang out sometime,and he had even given me a hug. I smiled. "RIGHT ANDI!" I heard emma say, breaking me out of my trance. "Yeah totally, whatever...hey i better head home I've got lots of homework." I said pushing my self off the bed and grabbing my bag. "See you tommorow em's" I said, giving her a quick hug and heading out the door.

For all of you wondering, this IS an emma and jax fanfic, but honestly I like jax and andi too so if you want a jax and andi fanfic after i finish this one please say so in your reviews anyway byyyyyeeeee :3


	5. Chapter 5

Emma p.o.v

I refused to eat dinner with my father, who as usual, had ordered pizza. I entered the kitchen shooting glares like daggers at him. "Hello emma" he said coldly. I just glared at him some more, grabbed a slice of pizza and took it into my room. I ate my pizza with furious bites. I haden't calmed down one bit from the incident earlier. When I finished eating, I layed down and tried to go to sleep. When I finally fell asleep all I could dream of was daniel, but for some reason in all my dreams, he had gray eyes.

The next morning I woke up to the tinkling sound of my cat, sparkles' pink bell collar. When I opened my eyes, she was sitting next to me,blue eyes filled with love. " hey sweetie" I mumbled stroking her long white fur. She jumped off the bed and walked out the door. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I quickly showered and got dressed. I ate a bowl of cereal quickly, so I didn't have to see my father,grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As I walked down the driveway. I thought I heard rustling in the bushes by my house but I just shrugged it off. I continued walking until I heard it again. This time I stopped and stared at the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked nervously. A figure stumbled out of the bushes. "Daniel?"I said when he stood stright up. I ran to him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you for two weeks! I was so sad" I said rambling on and on until he kissed me again to shut me up. "Come on let's go to school" he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

Jax p.o.v

When I arrived at school this morning, daniel and emma were walking towards the double doors, hand in hand. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Emma was really nice, and pretty too. But then again, there was also Andi. She was really cool, and she shared part of the "I don't really care" additude that I had. Just then I saw her storming towards the school. Speak of the devil. I took of my helmet and jogged over to her. "Hey Andi!" I said as I fell into step with her. She didn't respond. " what's wrong?" I asked her. She grumbled for a minute before bursting out yelling. "I can't belive emma! I wait for her every day in front of her house every day. Well today I waited over twenty minutes before her dad came out and told me she had already left, and now I'm late! Ill have detention every day for a week and i miss the car show that i spent fifty dollars on!" She yelled. Late? I glanced at my watch. Hmm, we were ten mintues late. I haden't even noticed. "Hey its alright, I saw her walk in with daniel earlier,she probably met up with him." I said, shrugging. Her eyes opened wide. "She's not allowed to see daniel for two weeks!"she said. She was quiet for a few seconds as we walked down the deserted hall. Then a michievious look crossed her eyes. " I know what I should do!" She whispered excidtedly, grabbing my hand. " I should tell emmas dad about her and daniel walking together today! That'll get back at her!" "Andi I d-dont think..." I started nervously but she was already running down the hall to the principals office.

Did you guys see tonights episode!? THEY FINALLY BROKE Up! Jemma has a chance! Don't forget to review about this chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6

Andi p.o.v

"Come in andi." Principal Alonzo said, stepping aside so could enter his office. I walked past him and sat in one of the big leather chairs facing his desk. He closed the door, sat in his chair and asked "what is this about?" I quickly explained to him what jax had told me about emma and daniel walking to school together. As I went on he turned more and more red from anger. When I finished, he said "thank you for telling me this andi...I will take it up with emma immediatly." This was my cue to leave. I got up and walked to the door. "Principal Alonzo?" Iasked before walking out. "Yes Andi?" He said, sounding annoyed. "You can't tell emma I told you" I simply stated before leaving the office and heading to first period.

Emma p.o.v

"What could my dad possibly want this time?" I thought as i stormed down the hall to my fathers office. I opened the door, slammed it closed and sat down on one of the plush leather chairs. "I heard about you and daniel walking to school together this morning." He said angrily. "Yeah so?" I responded, smirking, knowing it would piss him off even more. "You think this is funny? You think disobeying my rules is funny? Well laugh at this" he said getting even angrier. "You are not allowed to see Daniel any more..." "WHAT?!" I yelled. " you cant't do this I won't let you!" I yelled again "I'm your father, of course I can do that." He said the smirk now on his face. Instead of responding, I ran out of the room and through the hall, eyes streaming with tears. After a few minutes I just gave up, I didn't want to go back to class anyway, and sat on a bench. I sat there for a few minutues sniffling and looking utterly pathetic until I heard a voice soflty say "Emma." I looked up. It was Jax. He sat down next to me and hugged me. At first I just sat there and cried but then I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "Wanna tell me whats wrong?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. He broke the hug when I nodded and listened while I explained, in full detail what had just happened. " I still have to tell daniel..." I said, bursting into tears all over again. I guess he felt really bad about what happened because he sat with me and Andi at lunch today and even walked me home after school. When we reached my door I thanked him. He nodded and turned to leave but I grabbed his hand. " do you wanna come in?" I asked him shyly. "I could use some company"

Two weeks later Saturday

Emma p.o.v

As two weeks went by, Jax and I became really great friends. We had even established that we were both witches, or as he said, he was a "wizard" and I was a witch. It was Saturday, and I was curled up on my bed having a nightmare about Daniel."Emma! Emma!" He would yell over and over again. It took me a long time to figure out that it was really Jax saying emma trying to wake me up. "How did you get in here? I said, finally waking up. "Um hello? I'm a wizard" he said holding up his glowing finger. I just grunted in response and layed back down. "No Emma"he said grinning. "Its time to wake up." By the time he fully got me out of bed it was nearly 11 o'clock. He took my hand and walked me to the kitchen. He sat me down and poured me a bowl of cereal and milk. "Eat" he said, pushing it towards me. I crossed my arms and shook my head. After a few more tries of trying to get me to eat, he said seriously "emma come on you really need to eat" only to be given the same reaction. "Alright.." he said." I guess if you don't wanna eat I'll have to... tickle you!" He started tickling me and I giggled, but then he stopped, with a concerned expression on his face. "Emma did you get...um...well thinner?" He asked. When I didn't respond he sighed and asked"You haven't been eating have you?" He sat down in the chair across with me and took my hand. "Emma..." he started "this sadness, you can't let it consume you, you have to get over Daniel." After that I ate, taking small spooonfuls of the cereal until I was finished. " there we go." He said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the living room couch. I flopped on the couch just watching some news report about a big storm coming this way or whatever. A few minutes later Jax sat next to me on the couch. We watched some kid cartoons. After a while I just put my head on his shoulder. "Jax?" I asked. "Hm?" He responded. "Do you think Daniel and I will ever be together again?" He sighed and answered "mabye...one day..."

Ok everyone so there was chapter six! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites! Jax and emma have begun to spend more time together, but she still hasn't gotton over daniel :( as you can see I also tweaked the personalities of some of them, Emma is a little less of a goody-goody and a little meaner, Jax is a little gooder and sweet and Andi is a tiny bit more girly. Thanks for reading :3


	7. Chapter 7

Jax p.o.v

When emma told me that she haden't been eating. I was really worried. "Emma.." I started, sitting down across from her and taking her hand. "This sadness, you can't let it consume you, you have to get over daniel." I said. After I said that she started eating, and I sighed in relif. When she was done she saw me smiling and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the couch in the living room and flopped down on it. I put her bowl in the sink before joining her on the couch. We just sat there watching kids shows. A little while later emma put her head on my shoulder and I thought she had fallen asleep until she said "Jax?" "Hm?" I anwsered back. "Do you think Daniel and I will ever be together again?" She asked. I sighed " I honestly don't know emma..." I said sadly. I cared a lot about Emma and I couldn't stand seeing her this sad. "Come on Emma, your going to do some scrapbooking." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up "why?" She asked, whining. "Because it always makes you feel better, or so you told me." I said pulling through the hallway to her room. I made her sit down in the chair across from her desk, and used a spell to make her a book and some supplies. Her eyes opened wide like they usually did when she started scrapbooking. She grabbed a pile of magazines next to her desk and started cutting away. I layed down on her bed and watched as she cut and glued and flipped pages. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the room was dark and emma was sitting next to me looking scared , flashlight in hand. "Emma?" I said while sitting up. "Oh thank goodness you're awake" she said nervously. Thunder boomed outside, and emma got so scared she practically jumped into my lap. "Where's your dad?'" I asked her. "He's at a conference out of town, he won't be back until tommorow" she replied. "Just great" I thought. "I couldn't leave Emma alone during a storm that she's so afraid of" I added. Fortunatly, she seemed to read my mind and asked, looking down at her hands if I would stay with her. "Sure" I said smiling. I started getting off the bed to sleep on the floor, but she stopped me. "You can sleep here" she said. I layed down again and she snuggled up next to me. "Goodnight Emma" I said, but she was already asleep.

So emma and jax are finally really good friends :) thanks you for all the reviews! I also need to ask: do you guys want me to add a little bit of maddie and diego or do you want me to just focus on jemma? Let me know in your reviews anyway bye :3


	8. Chapter 8

Emma p.o.v

When I woke up the next morning, it was still raining, but the thunder and lightning had long since passed. I looked over at Jax , who was still sleeping. He was so cute when he slept, with his long,dark, eyelashes resting lightly on his cheekbone. It was then that I noticed our positions. I blushed furiously. He was lying on his back and my arm was slung across his chest. my hand rested on his opposite shoulder. Both of my legs were twisted with his left leg. The hand that wasn't on his shoulder was curled around his. I tried to remove myself from the awkward position, but he turned on his side, pulling me closer with his other arm. Now our faces were only inches apart. My cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder. Fortunatly, a few seconds later he yawned and opened his eyes. At first he was startled at seeing me so close, then he relaxed. "Hey" he said grinning. I untangled myself from him and sat on my bed, embarassed. "Emma?" He said, also sitting up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink" I mumbled, practically flying out of the room.

Jax p.o.v

The next morning, I woke up rather plesasantly. Emma was 2 inches away from me, just staring at me. "Hey" I said grinning. She let go of my hand and sat up. "Emma?" I asked her, concerned. "I'm gonna go get something to drink" she muttered. I sighed and lied back down. A few minutes later she came back with two cups of water and sat back down on the bed. She handed me mine, and we just sat there for a few minutes listning to the rain and sipping our water until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said getting up. She put a hand on my arm. " what if its my dad?" She asked. "Relax." I replied. "If it is I'll just put a memory erasing spell on him and then tele-transport out." I said, walking out the door of her room and to the the front door. I opened it, expected to see Emma's dad. To my surprise it was Andi. "Jax?" She said, sounding confused. " what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I was about to tell her but stopped myself. For some reason I think emma wouldn't want her to know. "I could ask you the same thing" I said, crossing my arms. "I just came over to spend some time with her" she said, sounding annoyed. I stepped aside to let her in. "Where is she?" She asked looking around the living room. "This way" I said, taking the lead and walking to emma's room. "Who was it?" She asked as I entered the room, but she broke into a smile when andi entered the room. "I'll guess I'll leave then" I said, grabbing my jacket and pulling it on. " wait did you ride your motercycle here?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. "Yeah why?" I responded. " I don't want you riding it in this rain! You might get hurt!" I looked out the window. although the thunder and lightning had ended, rain was still falling hard. "Ughhh fine." I said, trying to sound annoyed, but I was happy to stay. For The rest of the day I hung out with emma and andi. It turned out that they were more fun then I thought they were. When the rain stopped, Andi and I left. Before I walked out the door, emma grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered. I left with the biggest smile on my face.

Hey guys did you hear? We can pick who emma ends up with! Team jax! For the people that wanted a little of diego and maddie, they will be in chapter 10. Next chapter will have andi's.p.o.v on how she's jealous of emma and jax's friendship! Until then, byeeeee :3


	9. Chapter 9

Andi p.o.v

I was surprised when jax opened the door to emma's house when I arrived there at 9:00. Now they were sitting on emma's bed, laughing it up, while I studied them from emmas desk chair. They seemed so comfortable with each other. " of course" I thought. "Leave it to emma to get to the guy I liked before I did" I thought again. "Andi?" She asked, looking at me "did you say something?" " "what, no!" I said quickly. She just shrugged and resumed her conversation with jax. They were sitting awful close to each other. I didn't want to admit it,but I was a little jealous. I wanted to be sitting next to jax, laughing with him the way that she was. When it was time to leave I got my chance. I watched as emma kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you" to him. Thank you for what? Something had definantly happened between them this morning. Between him being there so early and her saying thank you, I was suspicious. "So..." I started as we walked down the driveway. "You and emma have become really good friends." I said, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans and looking at the ground. " what, are you jealous?" He asked grinning. "No!" I said a little too quickly. He just smirked and looked ahead of him." Hey I'm kinda hungry, wanna grab some pizza?" He asked. I was glad the darkness hid my blush. "S-sure" I stuttered.

15 minutues later we arrived at the seven. "sit here while I get the pizza" he said pulling out a chair for me to sit. "Thanks" I mumbled. I watched as he got the pizza and walked back to our table. "So..." I said as we ate our pizza. "What's the real reason you were at Emma's so early.?" He cleared his throat. "pass me the garlic salt" he said, changing the subject. "Cut it out" I said seriously. "Fine" he said looking me in the eyes " I slept over at Emma's house" he said surprisingly not smirking. "In her bed?"I asked, leaning foward, my heart suddenly quickning. "Yeah..." he mumbled. My heart cracked a little. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "I have to go" i mumbled, dangerously close to bursting into tears. "Wait,why? He asked, but I was already up and out the door.

I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry :( I just wanted to state andis feelings about emma and jax. Thanks so much for the reviews :3


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie p.o.v

"Maddie winky you should really get out of bed." My annoying mother said, opening up the blinds and letting the sunlight enter my room and my eyes. " no mother, I told you, until I get my powers back, I am not leaving this bed except to go to school." I said, pulling my pink sheets over my head. "Besides you have a visitor" she said walking towards the door. " just send them up" I said tiredly. When she was gone, I got out of bed and put on a little lipgloss and fluffed up my hair. I didn't care who it was, I still wanted to look good. "Maddie are you in here?" I heard someone call. "Proxy is that you?" I asked. Diego walked into the room. My cheeks turned pink. I would never admit it to him, but I liked him just a teensy bit. "Still haven't gotten your powers back?" He asked. I stomped my foot and glowered at him. "Sorry,sorry" he said holding up his hands. "Why are you here?" I asked, still glaring at him. "I'm here," he started, sitting on my pink leather couch " to tell you that I found a way to transfer your powers from your mother to you, without disentigrating me." He said looking at me with a hopeful grin. "You did?!" I screamed. I jumped onto the couch next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I realized what I was doing and quickly removed myself. "So...what do we have to do?" I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. "We basically just have to get a big ball of tinfoil that we can use to transfer the powers" he said " don't worry about it, I'll take care of it, you just keep being your pretty self." He said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back on the couch. His little comment made me blush even more, if it was even possible. God dammit why wouldn't this stupid blush go away? "You know Maddie, I would do anything to make you happy." he said looking at me seriously. A tear formed in my eye. He was just so sweet. Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned foward and kissed him. He kissed back immediatley. That's when I realized I wanted to be with him. He broke away and I pouted. "Maddie i like you a lot" he said, looking in my eyes. I smiled "no duh" I said, and kissed him again.

So this chapter was requested but next chapter will go back to jemma. Regarding what happened with Andi in chapter nine, I did tweak her personality a little and made her a little more girly. Thanks for the reviews :3


	11. Chapter 11

Emma p.o.v

The next day was Monday, so that meant school. Homeroom was starting, but I was running down the hall after waking up late. I reached my locker and quickly threw it open. I screamed as cold water soaked my shirt, face and hair. I heard snickering coming from down the hall. Daniel and the T3 were peering around the corner, laughing at me covered in water. I guess he was still mad at me for breaking up with him. "How could you do this?!" I screamed at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the T3. I looked down at my uniform. Now what was I going to do? I didn't want to ask my dad because I was still mad at him and because I kind of deserved it. I should've found a way to stay together with Daniel . I just shoved my books and bookbag in my locker, deciding not to go to class today. I sqeaked down the hall (some water had leaked into my shoes) sniffling and trying not to cry. I knew he would be mad, but I didn't think he would be so MEAN. I sat down on the bench and took off my shoes. Water poured out of them. I sighed and and got ready to tele- transport (because I couldn't get any more wet could I) when I heard someone coming down the hall. I panicked. I couldn't let anyone see me like this! I got ready to make a run for it, but it was only Jax. "Hey Em...what happened to you?" He asked, taking in my soaked apperance. I sighed again, "the T3 and Daniel put a rigged water gun in my locker" I said. "Daniel did this!?" He asked, shocked. "You never would've thought" I muttered, thinking back to the nice guy Daniel was, or I thought he was, while we were dating. "Where is he!" He yelled. "No one is gonna get away with doing this to you" he said looking me in the eyes. I held him back by his wrist. " no, Jax I will not let you get in a fight to defend me" I said shaking my head. He looked back at me. ""Fine" he groaned "but I'm still going to get him back. Until then..." he said standing in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders, which sent shivers down my spine. " how about we ditch school and go to the beach. You can dry off faster there." He said hopefully. "Jax how would I possibly get away with it? My father's the principal of the school." I said, crossing my arms "hello? You're a witch! use magic!" He said. He began a spell I didn't know. "Here watch this" he said "so many places to see, people to meet, can't do it all, make another me!" He said, waving his glowing finger around. Instantly another Jax popped up. I stared at the clone dumbfounded. "Pretty cool huh?" He asked, smiling like an idiot. "Yeah I guess" I said, still crossing my arms. I quickly copied the spell. Once both of our clones were created, Jax explained to them what they were supposed to do, he turned to me. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Wait how will I get out?" I asked "everytime I try to tele-transport, I end up in the pool." "Have you ever tele transported with me though?" He asked, giving me a sly grin and snaking his arm around my waist. My heart quickened and my skin tingled at his touch. He pulled me close and waved his finger. Instantly we were on the beach. "It worked!" I yelled looking around as if to make sure we were really there. He laughed. "Of course it did!" He said waving his finger again. He pointed it at the ground and a picnic blanket and basket appeared. "Wow" I said in awe. He grinned, sat down, and patted the ground beside him. "Come on" he said "let's eat"

An hour later my uniform was completly dry, and we were laying down in the sand, pointing at the clouds. "That one looks like a bunny" I said pointing to a cloud on the far right. " no no it looks more like a bear" he responded. "bunny" "bear" "bunny" "bear" we argued, but then we were quiet. " we should get going" he said, looking at his watch. "But whhhhyyyy?" I complained, turning over to lay on my stomach. "Because schools about to get ouuuuutttt" he said, mocking my complaining voice. I sighed and got up, wiping sand off my skirt. I helped Jax clean up the food. When everything was cleaned up, he looked around to see if anyone was watching, grabbed my waist, and flashed us out. We appeared in front of my house. "Jax I want to thank you, I had a lot of fun today" i said. He smiled. "I did too Emma, and don't worry about the clones, I'll take care of them." He said, turning to leave. "Wait" I said grabbing his arm. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I immedialty kissed him back, not even thinking about Daniel anymore. "Goodnight" he whispered when we broke apart, his warm breath tickling my skin, turned down the driveway, and left.

Special thanks to Lcat14 for the idea of the kiss :3


	12. Chapter 12

So hey guys this is not a chapter, but it will count as a chapter so the next chapter will be thirteen. :3 however this I really important so please keep reading. When voting for who the T3 should be prank please keep these in mind (please note that these are just guesses on what could happen)

If you vote for daniel: emma could comfort him after the prank, and it could end up in them getting back together (which no one here wants to happen)

If you vote for Jax: they could possibly stay together, or Jax could hurt emmas feelings out of anger and they could break up

Please vote carefully - kawaii bunnies :)


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on jax and emma every witch way : "Jax I want to thank you, I had a lot of fun today" I said. He smiled. "I did too Emma, and don't worry about the clones, I'll take care of them." He said, turning to leave. "Wait" I said grabbing his arm. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I immedialty kissed him back, not even thinking about Daniel anymore. "Goodnight" he whispered when we broke apart, his warm breath tickling my skin, turned down the driveway, and left.

Chapter 13

Emma p.o.v

After Jax left, I sat in silence for a few minutes in my living room. Did I really wanna be with him? He pretended to be so...bad, but I saw underneath it. I saw the kind, caring, person underneath that he tried so hard to hide. It was then that I realized that I had fell for him. Daniel had just been a puppy love, but what I felt for Jax felt so much more real. With him I felt...alive.

Andi p.o.v

"Hey Diego" I said as I walked into the unusually empty 7. "Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around. "Once again, Gigi scared everyone away with her stupid 'new scoop' dance" He said angrily wiping down the front counter. "Oh well" I said shrugging "can I have a half plain, half pepporoni pizza" "sure" he responded, walking to the kitchen to give in the order. I sat down at on of the tables to wait. That's when Maddie decided to walk in. "What are you doing here? Where's Diego i-i mean proxy?" She asked nervously "he's in the back..wait did you just call him Diego?"

Maddie p.o.v

How could I be so stupid? Calling Diego his name instead of proxy in front of Andi. "Hey maddie" he said,, walking out of the kitchen. He came out from behind the counter and tried to hug me, but I held him back. At first he looked hurt, but I nodded my head in Andi's direction and he understood. "I get off my shift in five mintues." He whispered to me. I nodded, and he walked back to the kittchen. "You know he's a really great guy" Andi said ,looking ahead of her. "I don't know what you're talking about " I replied. "You know what I said, don't play dumb" she responded, still not looking at me. " I'm happy for you two. I'm happy that you finally got over Daniel and moved on" she said, finally looking at me. "Alright here's your pizza" Diego said, coming back out of the kitchen, pizza in hand. He handed it to Andi and she gave him the money. " bye Diego, I'll see you tommorow at the swim meet right?" She asked, walking backwards to the door. "Yeah see you Andi" he said waving. She waved to me too, giving me a knowing little glance. I just gave her a little nod. As soon as she left I ran to him and kissed him. "I guess you really missed me today" he said grinning. "You bet I did" I said smiling back. He took of his apron. "Come on let's get out of here" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

Andi p.o.v

After getting the pizza, I walked over to Emma's house to hang out. As I was walking towards the front door, I glanced in emma's kitchen window. she was on her couch, sitting with her legs against her stomach and her arms around her legs. She had a blank expression on her face and she was mumbling something. I rang the doorbell. When she came to the door she looked fine. "Hey andi!" She greeted me, opening the door wide enough for me to walk in. I came in and set the pizza down on the kitchen table. I opened the cabinet and took out two plates. "So.." I started, grabbing a piece of pizza from the box "why were you sitting like that on the couch before I came in ?" I asked, studying her face. She blushed. "It was nothing.." she mumbled, taking a slice of plain pizza and walking towards the couch. I followed her. "Come on emma, you can tell me" I said, sitting down next to her. "Ok" she said, turning to face me and tqking a deep breath. "I kissed jax" she said, her frown turning into a grin. My heart sank in my chest "t-thats great" I said, turning my face away so she couldn't see. "Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned "no!" I said a little too quickly "can we just watch something?" I asked picking up the remote and turning on the tv. "Sure..." she said still looking at me.

I thought about what Emma had told me while we watched some romantic movie that she loved. I couldn't tell Emma my feelings. Not now, when she was with Jax. I wanted jax, but I also wanted emma to be happy. "Theres only one thing I can do" I thought to myself. I would have to get her back with Daniel.

End of chapter 13

So Andi is gonna try to mess up Jax and Emma's relationship (even though it hasn't even been 2 hours yet '-' ) i have also decided to show more maddie and diego :) thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs, and don't forget to watch tonights episode of every witch way.

Concerning my jax and andi fanfic, the chapter is already written, it just needs to be typed, so it will be up in a little while

-kawaii bunnies :3


	14. Chapter 14

Emma p.o.v

The next day at school, Andi avoided me all day. She was really starting to worry me. Everytime I mentioned Jax and I she got quiet and suddenly turned sad. Did Andi...like Jax!? No! She couldn't! Andi has never had a crush on anyone! "Emma do you know the answer to number two?" My math teacher, Mrs. Smith asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Um...eleventy seven?" I answered. Everyone laughed and turned to look at me. Mrs. Smith shook her head "not good, ms. Alonzo, not good" she said dissaprovingly, turning to face the board. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, but I couldn't get poor Andi off of my mind.

Andi p.o.v

"It figures. Its just my luck that the first guy I like starts dating my best friend" i thought as I sat in the back of my science class, bored and deppressed. I mean, didn't she love Daniel. Just a few weeks ago she had been practically drooling about him. It wasn't fair. I wish I was as beautiful and outgoing and...normal as Emma. Mabye then more boys would take an interest in me. I sat up straight. That was it! Mabye if I put on some makeup, Jax would be more interested in me instead of Emma. But I didn't have any makeup, much less knew how to apply it! Who could I ask? I couldn't ask my mother, that would be too awkward. I looked around the room. Other than emma, I didn't have any real friends. The only other person was...oh no. There was no way I would ever ask my arch enemy, Maddie von pelt. But I didn't have a choice. Besides, she did do my makeup really nice when I was *shudder* a panther. What did I have to lose?

After class I found maddie in the hall and approached her. "Maddie, I need to ask you something" I said quietly. "What is it Andie?" She asked, sneering. I looked around before asking "can you do my makeup, like really nice and teach me how to do it?" Quietly. "What?!" She asked, no longer mean, just shocked. "Alright" she asked, regaining her composure."whats in it for me"

So there is chapter 14 sorry it took so long to write :3 follow me on insta kawaii_rabbits


	15. Chapter 15

Emma p.o.v

After last period, I met Jax in the parking lot of the school. "So.." he said as I looped my arm through his. "Where should we go on our first official date?" He asked, grinning. I looked at him in shock. "You're gonna take me on a date? I thought bad boys didn't do that sort of thing" I said teasingly. He scoffed "of course they do, when they've found a girl worth doing it for" he said, looking at me and giving me a small smile. I blushed and looked away. Sometimes he could be so sweet. He stopped in his tracks and I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with a look of...intensity. "emma...i-i ...nevermind" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the parking lot.

Andi p.o.v

"Stop moving!" Maddie yelled at me as I squirmed in her fuzzy pink desk chair. It was after school, and I was in her room letting her do *gulp* my makeup. I tried to sit as still as I could, but the fact that I was getting makeup put on my face made me really uncomfortable. Maddie stomped her foot. "Since you won't calm down, I will sit until you do" she said, sounding annoyed and sitting next to Diego on her pink couch. Now that she and Diego were together, you rarely saw her without him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she kissed him on the cheek. I sighed, because I realized that I would never have that. What was I doing here anyway? I would never be as beautiful as Emma or even Maddie. As much as I hated to admit it, Maddie was actually very pretty. "Are you finally ready?" She asked, removing herself from Diego, who clearly wasn't happy about it. "Actually Maddie, I'm not sure if I want to do it anymore, so I'm just gonna go" I said getting up from the chair. Maddie grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down. "Oh no you dont ,you wasted my time enough, and now you're letting me do what you came here for" she said, pulling out her makeup box. "Ok "she said pulling out a huge brush and some powder looking stuff. "Time to begin"

A half hour later, my makeup was finished, and I had to admit, I did look pretty good. "Well?" Maddie asked, looking at me excitedly "what do you think?" I studied myself in the mirror some more before replying. " I-I... I love it!" I yelled. Maddie and Diego shot each other confused glances, because they obviously were'nt expecting that reaction. The truth was... I really did love it. For the first time in my life, I felt...beautiful. "Ok, now time for your hair" Maddie said, pulling me from my mirror-staring trance. She opened a drawer and pulled out what I assumed to be a curling iron (don't ask me how I knew that). About another half hour later, my hair was finished. The top was straight, and fell in soft curls on my back. "Wow Andi" Maddie said, stepping back to admire her work. "I never thought I would say this, but you actually look...hot" she said with pride, because this was her work. "I do" I whispered in awe. As I admired myself, all I could think about was how shocked everyone was going to be tommorow at school. I grinned to myself. I couldn't wait for school tommorow.

Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews! I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Andi p.o.v

The next morning at school I met Maddie in the first floor bathroom so she could do my makeup. "Ok I'm done," she said putting on the last finishing touches " remember, walk with confidence, don't slouch, and smile, you actually have pretty great looking teeth." She said, circling me and fixing my uniform. Since she had made me look so great, she insisted that I would also have to wear a skirt and heels. Even though I hated skirts, I had to admit I looked pretty good in it. "Ok" she said, stepping back to admire her work. "Go, and remember what I told you"she said, gesturing towards the door. I nodded and walked towards the door ready to impress. Before I left, I turned back to Maddie, who was packing up her makeup bag. "Maddie" I said. She turned around "thank you" I said, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile and ushered me out.

15 mintues I stood in the abandoned hallway, too scared to show myself. I was scared about what everyone would say. I spent a few mintues deciding to run home and change and wash of the makeup, but when I tried to carry out my plan, Maddie saw me and stopped me. "Why are you over here hiding?" She asked, dragging me out of my hiding spot. "I can't do this!" I said, now panicked. "Oh come on" she said annoyed, dragging me out into the loud hallway. Everybody immediatly shut up and stared. I heard whispering from a pair of girls across the hall and started to breathe faster. Maddie elbowed me in the side to remind me of what I was supposed to do. I took a deep breath, smiled, flipped my hair (my own little touch, pretty great huh?) and walked towards my locker. Girls whispered and glanced at me while boys stared with their mouths hanging open. I almost ruined everything that Maddie and I had tried so hard to acheive when I almost tripped in the pink pumps that she had taught me how to walk in, but I caught myself. I flipped my hair again before opening my locker. "Andi?" I heard someone ask from behind me, sounding confused. I turned around to find Emma staring at me with a mix of confusion and horror. "Oh hello Emma" I said, giving her one of my winner smiles. "What happened to you?!" She asked, looking me up and down. "Do you like it?" I asked hopeful. "I do, a lot, but its-its not...you" she said sadly. "Well it is now, and you're going to have to accept it" I said, slamming my locker shut. "If you don't, well I guess we can't be friends any more" I said, looking in her eyes. And i wasnt lying. I was done with zombies and weapons and video games. I loved how I looked and how confident and special I felt. This was the new me. "So?" I asked her impatiently, tapping my heel on the floor "what's your decision?" She thought for a minute. "Andi you're my best friend, and although I think this change is sudden, I love you anyway you are" she said. I smiled and looped my arm through her's. "Perfect" I said as we walked down the hall. "Just perfect"

So I decided to keep Andi that way , because I am a girly girl at heart and I would LOVE to mention her outfits each day (although I do love my call of duty and batman arkham city) anyway toodles for now-kawaii bunnies :3


	17. Chapter 17

Emma p.o.v

The next Saturday , Jax and I were in my house on the couch watching some stupid tv show about how crazy brides went on their wedding days or something like that. I was on his lap, leaning up against the arm of the couch, while he played with my hair. "Hey Emma" he said, breaking the silence. "Where's your dad?" He asked. "He's out of town at some math convention" I said, still looking at the tv. I saw him smkrk out of the corner of his eye. "So.. are you hungry?" I asked him, getting up and heading to the kitchen before he got any ideas. "Yeah, a little" he said, following me. I opened the refrigerator and got out some ham and cheese. I closed the refrigerator and grabbed the bread. I was starting to make the sandwhiches when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Jax, come on" I said turning around a leaning against the counter. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. I looked down to hide my blush, but he lifted my chin up with his finger. He looked into my eyes before kissing me. This kiss was diffrent from the others. The others had been gentle, short, and sweet. This one was rougher and filled with passion. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back. He smiled against my lips and broke away. "Emma...I-I ... I love you" he said. My heart quickened. Was I ready to say it back to him? I was suprised when I found myself saying "I love you too" he smiled and captured me in another kiss.

Andi p.o.v

It was Saturday, and instead of playing videogames like usual, I was going through my closet admiring all of my new outfits. When I had told my mom about me going girly on Friday, she was estatic. She had brought me to the mall and got me tons of new outfits. I had taken a particular liking to lace, so I had gotten a lot of that. I had gotten girly dresses cinched at the waist, pastel colored belts, and pumps in all colors. I had gotten beautiful headbands and stylish shirts and skin tight jeans. Today I was wearing what was my favorite outfit of them all. I was wearing a cream colored lace dress that came to just above the knee, a light pink belt around the waist, and light pink pumps with little cream colored bows on the toes. My hair was curled at the end and my makeup was done to perfection. I was going to stop by Emmas house like I did every Saturday. Ok so mabye I wasn't this dressed up for Emma. I just thought, you know, mabye jax was there.I grabbed my white, over the shoulder bag and left for Emmas.

As I was walking up Emma's driveway, I heard voices coming from her house. I grinned. Mabye jax was there! I walked a little faster. Before ringing the bell, I glancec in the kicthen window and saw Jax and Emma by the sink. When I saw his arms around her waist, I ducked behind a bush to watch more. "You're so beautiful" I heard him say to her as she turned around to face him. My fists clenched. He should be saying that to me! I watched in horror as they kissed, but then he broke away. Emma...I-I ... I love you" he said. I felt my heart crack in half. The world went silent and all I heard were those four little words ringing in my ears. "Emma I love you , emma I love you" repeated over and over in my head as I ran down the driveway in tears, my mascara running down my cheeks in jagged black lines.

As soon as I got home I ran to my room, slammec the door and threw myself on the bed, bursting into sobs. After a little while my mom came and knocked on the door, but I ignored her. I didn't come out for dinner either. Later, I dried my tears and thought up a plan. A plan that involved a little ex boyfriend of Emma's. I smiled to myself. This was war now Emma, this was war...

Emma p.o.v

After a dinner of pizza, Jax and I were lying on my bed, watching a movie on my tv. We were on our sides, me in front and him in back. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other under my head like a pillow. His head rested soflty on my shoulder. I guess the movie was boring to him because he had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. I kissed him on the nose. He was just so cute when he slept. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep" he apologized, pulling me closer to him. "Its ok , I'm just glad you're here" I responded. "You better leave though, my dad will be back in the morning" I said sadly. He detached his arm from my waist and I immediatly felt the loss of warmth. He waved his glowing finger and mumbled some words. When he was done I asked "what did that do?" "That made it so your dad can't see me in the morning." He answered. I grinned and snuggled closer to him.

Thanks for all the reviews :3 I won't be able to post that much this week because I have to retake my regents :(


	18. Chapter 18

Emma p.o.v

The next morning I wake up smiling, due to the fact that Jax's arm was still around my waist. I close my eyes and snuggle back into my pillow. A little while later he stirrs and removes his arm from my waist. I immediatly miss its warmth. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head. He opens his eyes. At first he looks confused as to where he is, but when he sees me, a wide grin spreads across his face. He pulls me to him and kisses my nose. I shut my eyes and sigh. I could get used to waking up like this every morning. I lie there with my eyes closed for a few more mintues, but they shoot back open when I feel Jax get up beside me. I see him sitting on the edge of my bed, pulling on his combat boots slowly. I sit up and pull myself over to sit behind him, wrapping my arms loosley around his neck. I tilt my head to the side and kissed his cheek. He grins and continued lacing up his boots. I cross my legs indian style and watch him get up and pull on his leather jacket. "I'll call you later" he says, kissing me and then flashing out. I sigh and finally get out of bed (because by now its about 10:30) to get dressed. I put on my favorite skinny jeans, pink hollister sweatshirt, and tan uggs. I leave my room and walk into the kitchen, where my dad is making pancakes. "Hello Emma" he says, his anger at me long gone, after I told him I was dating Jax. For some strange reason he likes Jax better than Daniel, but hey, I'm not complaining. We eat our pancakes in silence. By the time he finally starts to say something, I jump up from my seat and throw my plate in the sink. "See you later dad" I say, rushing out the door.

Andi p.o.v

Today I'm going to see Daniel. I was going to tell him my plan and he was going to go along with it. He was going to go along with it because he still wanted Emma back..and well because I would choke hold him until he agreed. I fluff my hair and regloss my lips. I grin to myself. This was gonna be epic.

Thanks so much for your reviews! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, the next one will be faster. Follow me on tumblr kawaii-rabbits for cute every witch way pics :3


	19. Chapter 19

Previously on emma and jax every witch way

Andi p.o.v

Today I'm going to see Daniel. I was going to tell him my plan and he was going to go along with it. He was going to go along with it because he still wanted Emma back..and well because I would choke hold him until he agreed. I fluff my hair and regloss my lips. I grin to myself. This was gonna be epic.

Chapter 19

Andi p.o.v

I walked up to the door of Daniels huge house and rang the doorbell. I heard yells and shouts from inside, which only grew louder when Daniel opened the door. "Hey Andi, what's up?" He asked, sounding a tired. "Hi daniel " I greeted him, clasping my hands and rocking back and forth on my heels. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Sure" he responded, stepping aside for me to enter. I did, and he led me to the garage, his favorite room in the house. We sat down of the orange couch. "What is it Andi?" He asked sounding a little concerned (like most people did when they talked to me these days) "Daniel" I started , folding my hands and crossing my legs "I have a plan, and you are a very important part of it." I said. "I am?" He asked, now looking a little amused. "Daniel" I said again "this is serious, it involves emma" I said. He sat up straighter, no longer joking around. Now he was dead serious. "What about Emma?" " I have a plan for you to get her back, but you have to trust me...can you do that?" I asked looking directly into his eyes. He thought for a minute. "What would I have to do?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "Im not sure if you're gonna like it..."

Emma p.o.v

Andi wasn't home today so I'm headed to The 7. When I got there I greeted Diego and Maddie (who were together now, much to my surprise) and got a slice to go, which I ate in the park. It was a pretty boring saturday . That was until I passed by Daniels house. His garage door was open, and I heard hushed voices speaking inside. Curious if he had a new girlfriend, I stayed to listen ( out of curiosity NOT JEALOUSY , just clearing that up. Besides I have Jax now) That's when I heard Andi's voice. "Whatever you do you can not tell Emma" I heard her say. Can't tell me what? Were Andi and Daniel...dating?! I gasped and stifled a smile. I knew Andi would find someone one day! I walked home with a big grin on my face. If Andi was happy then I was happy too.

Sorry its so short and that it took so long guys I'll try to post more soon


	20. Chapter 20

Previously on Emma and jax every witch way

Whatever you do you can not tell Emma" I heard her say. Can't tell me what? Were Andi and Daniel...dating?! I gasped and stifled a smile. I knew Andi would find someone one day! I walked home with a big grin on my face. If Andi was happy then I was happy too.

Emma p.o.v

Monday

The weekend ended sooner then it should have, so when Monday came to show its ugly face, I was practically dragging myself through the halls. I reluctantly made my way to my locker, dreading the rest of the day. The only things that would make this day better would be seeing Andi and Daniel together, and seeing Jax of course. I opened my locker and collected my books for the day when I heard Maddie (who's locker was annoyingly close to mine) gasp. I turned around to tell her to shut up when I saw them. Andi and Daniel where walking down the hall together, holding hands. She was leaning on his arm and gazing up at him as they walked. My jaw dropped to the floor. She looked so...happy with him

Andi p.o.v

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked as we stood outside of the school. I could not believe I was about to go through with this. And all for a stupid boy. A stupid, nice, smart,...adorable boy. Daniel snapped his fingers in my face. "Earth to Andi! Come on the bells about to ring!" He said. I sighed and grabbed his hand, plastering a fake smile on my face.

When we reached the hall Emma's locker was in, I took a deep breath before resting my head on Daniels arm and looking up at him. He felt warm next to me and my hand felt kind of nice in his. He looked really cute with his brown hair falling in front of his eyes...Wait,what? Ugh never mind let's just get this over with. As we walked down the hall I looked at Emma out of the corner out of my eye. Just like I expected, her mouth was wide open in shock. I turned it up a notch by kissing his cheek when we reached my locker. He smiled and let go of my hand "see you later babe" he said (he really was quite the actor) waving to me and walking down the hall. I waved back and turned to my locker, watching as Emma approached me out of the corner of my eye. "You and Daniel? Really?!" She asked. A satisfied grin grew on my face. I turned to look at her. Oh no. She. was. smiling. "When did it happen? Tell me, tell me!" I thought for a minute . How should I answer that? She obviously wasn't jealous, so if I made a fake story up, the lie would just spiral out of control. If I told her the truth, she wouldn't forgive me. "Um it happened Friday night, at the uh movies" I said nervously "not really that special just regular old fairytale." I did not just say that. I mentally slapped myself. Good job romanticizing it idiot! "Aww that's sweet" she said grinning "hey I gotta go, class is about to start, see you later k?" She said. "See you" I replied halfheartedly as she walked away. I rested my head on the cool metal of my locker. The plan had ended before it even started. " how'd it go?" Daniel asked hopefully beside me. " horribly" I said, looking at him. " she's not jealous at all, she's happy for us" I said exhaustedly. "What do we do now?" He asked. " we need to try harder" I said. "What do you mean by 'try harder'?" He asked suspiciously. " I mean... Act all lovey dovey with each other, have inside jokes, that kind of stuff" I said, shuddering. "OK fine" he said "I gotta get to class, see you after school Andi" he said hurrying to class. I sighed, slammed my locker shut, and went to class too.

OK there's chapter 20 guys sorry it took so long :( there will be lots more jemma next chapter I promise also do you guys want more maddiego or no? Leave a review if you do. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my not-so-great little story and for all the reviews, favs and follows. Luv you guys ~kawaii bunnies :3


End file.
